Roller turn rollers are utilized in overhead power and free, inverted power and free and monorail conveyor systems to control and guide the moving components of the conveyor around curves or turns and prevent lateral displacement of such components from the intended course. In a power and free conveyor, for example, a series of such rollers at the inside of a turn hold the power chain in proper vertical alignment with the free rail of the conveyor system to maintain interengagement with driven trolleys. As industrial conveyors are subjected to abrupt acceleration and deceleration in use and often carry heavy loads at significant speeds, the rollers utilized to stabilize the system in a turn are subjected to high impact forces and constant operation. This produces an environment unfriendly to a bearing. As a result, the stress on the rollers and lubricant starvation can cause bearing failure and result in the need to frequently replace a failed roller, resulting in down time and maintenance expense.